Chapters
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapter 1 The first day of chapter 1 begins a couple days after the chemical was released. Various people discover they have superhuman abilities, and so do other humans who weren't exposed to the chemical. One man, Mohinder Suresh uncovers his father's secret theory of a new leap foward in human evolution. Some people discover they can fly, change the space and time continuumm, heal rapidly, bend reality, run at high speeds, paint the future, and read people's minds among others. How they got their powers is mystery. How they will use their powers is up to them. One thing however, is known. Their ultimate destiny is nothing less than saving the world. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 takes place four months after the explosion at Varrock Plaza. The characters from chapter 1 reprise their roles once again. Several new characters are introduced, and three more sinister threats uprise. The supposively dead Sylar continues a killing spree, obtaining more abilities, the Rexcorp building's actions are questioned, and Senator Nathan Ward has went after supers and mutants with government funding. The heroes must band together once again, to stop these threats. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 takes place several days after the rescue of the 2 dozen superhumans(courtsey of Lewis, Skull, and Mason). This time instead of stopping a atomic explosion or having to stop a serial killer or to flee and fight from the government the heroes have to muster all their strength to stop one of the biggest threats ever.... a extraterestial invasion led by Dovox. Chapter 4 Trio of Terror, 1-2 months after chapter 3 Chapter 5 Chapter 5 takes place right after chapter 4. Rexcorp goes completely rouge and initiates attacks throughout all of Gielnor. The U.E.M.S.l.D counters, by sending the military against Rexcorp. Rexcorp ends up holding their own against the military, and it is clear that the world needs heroes, once more. The U.E.M.S.L.D responses by sending the Infinity Heroes, a team made up of Earth's greatest heroes, to combat Rexcorp. A battle ends up ensueing in Varrock, ending up in billions and billions worth of damage, but in the end The all powerful Rexcorp was brought down. After this, as the Infinity Heroes thought their mission was over, the peace keeping program known as Superior J.E.D was corrupted, and went against the Infinity Heroes, and the world, his objective: Extinction. Superior J.E.D created a massive army of J.E.D's and used them to take over a Romanian city. It set up an earthquake like device that would split the whole city apart and cause it to make the city go underwater. Much of the city was destroyed due to the earth quake device and the on going battle, there were some casualties and thousands displaced of their homes. However, the Infinity Heroes succeeded in destroying the J.E.D's after a long and hard battle. Months later, the Infinity Heroes came to a clash. On whether all evo's or superhumans should be tracked and identified by the government. Ace saw this as a good way to prevent attacks and be able to contain super humans more, but Harrison saw it as a violation of peoples rights. The team seperated and each picked sides, resulting in a heavy fight. The seperation occured in around 2016, and have been seperated since now. Chapter 6 The last time the Infinity Heroes had joined together, was in 2015. For the past few years, No big villain threat had shown up, atleast dangerous enough to summon the Infinity Heroes to unite. And since most of the Infinity Heroes have departed/gone missing street leveler super humans have taken to the streets, to replace the presence of big time heroes/villains. Chapter 7